El Humor Es La Solución
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Si las escrituras en torno a diez palabras, giraran en torno a Tefi... ¡Saldría esto! xD Leve Lucefy - Para el foro 10 Ángeles ¡Espero que les guste!
1. Lo cotidiano, es igual al humor

**Titulo:**_ Lo cotidiano, es igual a problemas de humor._

**Tema:**_ Huevo._

**Pedido: Personaje:**_ Estefanía 'Tefi' Elordi._

**Ronda:**_ Uno._

**Palaras:**_ 512._

**Rating:**_ K+_

**Advertencia:**_ Ninguna._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ Por más que quisiera, y créanme que si, Casi Ángeles y sus personajes pertenecen a la madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena. A mí solo me pertenece este fic y las locuras escritas._

**AN:**_ ¡Espero que les guste mucho!_

Si alguien sabía cómo adelgazar, esa era Esperanza Bauer, que bajo las enseñanzas de su madre, creía que la mejor solución era hacer una buena dieta y no andar bajo el tubo de la liposucción.

'_Por que el cuerpo de una mujer al natural es mucho mejor que arreglado de esa manera._',

Palabras que, por más raro eh inteligentes que parezcan, fueron dichas por la madre de la ya mencionada bólida.

Pero Tefi no necesitaba adelgazar justo ahora, no por el hecho de que si lo hacía acabaría por desaparecer, sino porque ella de anorexia no quería saber nada.

Tefi, lo que quería, era saber cómo hacerlo, una vez que haya pasado por el embarazo de su hijo, y los kilos le pesaran, puesto que Nerdito ya había dicho que terminaría gorda.

Y terror fue lo que sintió ante esas palabras.

- Vamos, Hope ¡Tengo que seguir siendo la flaquita de mi negri! – Pidió, casi rogo a la Bauer para que le ayudase.

- Bueno, tía. Te ayudo, pero tenes que olvidarte completamente de dos cosas – señaló Esperanza – La primera: de las ganas que te da hacerte la lipo, porque, acordate, que no sirve para nada – Tefi asintió – Y segunda: tenes que pasar por alto el huevo… - sentenció, ante la confusión que mostro la flaquita.

- ¿Huevo?

- Y si… El huevo ejerce resistencia para poder salir a correr y aguantar más en el gim. Te da proteínas, es muy bueno… Pero eso si… Tomarlo…

- ¿Tomarlo? Ja, Esperanza, hasta donde el huevo se come…

- No en esto – dijo con cierto temor, agarrando un ovalado y blanco huevo de la canasta en la cocina, y poniéndolo frente a su cara – Acá, lo rompes – empezó a explicar, agarrando un vaso y rompiendo el cascarón – Y te lo tomas así, liquido como viene… - termino de explicar, dejando caer la clara y la yema en el vaso.

- A no… ¡Yo ni loca tomo eso así! Es un asco…

- Si, tía. Asco que ayuda – le dio el vaso y se fue.

Tefi recargo el codo en la mesada, mientras movía y veía como lo amarillo del huevo iba de un lado a otro.

- Y bue… Si ayuda, ayudará – y se empino el líquido. Una enorme mueca de asco se apodero de su cara.

Luca entró a la cocina, vistiendo la ropa del Mandalay, el buzo color verde – Flaqui… ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto al verle la cara, verde como su ropa.

Y la Elordi al ver el color de la ropa de su novio, sintió como las nauseas la invadían. El castaño al verla arquear, atinó a alejarse.

Fue tarde. Tuvo que ir a bañarse después de eso. Con una flaquita nauseabunda persiguiéndolo y pidiéndole perdón.

- ¡Perdonáme, Luca! ¡¿Qué iba a saber que lo cotidiano iba a terminar así? – Gritaba con su fina voz en el baño, mientras que el chico se duchaba – Bueno… Cotidiano en el futuro… Gordi, cuando seamos mayores, alejate cuando me veas tomar huevo… - y tristona se fue del baño, mientras Él empezaba a reírse.


	2. Gran amor

**Título: **_Gran amor._

**Tema: **_Circo._

**Pedido: **_Estefanía Elordi._

**Ronda: **_Número 1._

**Palabras: **_431._

**Rating: **_K+_

**Advertencia: **_Ninguna._

**Disclaimer: **_Casi Ángeles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la bella rubia, y madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena._

**AN: **_¡Eh aquí la locura por la cual participo del foro 10 Ángeles! Espero que les guste… ;)_

**..**

Tefi suspiro enamorada cuando vio a Nico y Cielo entrando con Paz a la casa.

No podía creer el amor que ellos dos se tenían, era tan puro, tan mágico, único. Al final bufó pesada y se levanto del sillón. Mirando a otros no lograría que Su amor triunfara.

Camino hasta la habitación de las chicas y entro de un empujón, acostándose en su cama, comenzando a pensar ¿Cómo fue que ese amor tan grande había nacido? Lo sabía, se había alejado de Nico y Cielo para no pensar más en ellos y todavía lo pensaba. La duda existía y no dejaría que esta se quedara ahí ¿Cómo habían comenzado su relación ellos?

Mar una vez le había dicho que lo principal en su historia había sido un circo, en el que la rubia antes trabajaba con sus padres. Ni lo pensó, cuando se paro y salió de la mansión.

Ella sabía donde quedaba aquel lugar.

Al llegar se dio cuenta que la carpa estaba en su lugar todavía después de esos años. Entró, encontrándose con el lugar en penumbras, el polvo y la tierra abundaban. Y como en las películas, por un agujero en el techo entraba la luz del sol que daba directo al trapecio donde Cielo siempre volaba.

Estaba en el aire, pero bajo. Se acerco y se sentó sobre el, quedando con sus pies suspendidos. El viento sopló con fuerza en el exterior, trayendo una brisa que movió el trapecio con ella, haciendo que de una vuelta alrededor de todo lo que alguna vez fue algo así como un escenario.

En ese momento, juró encontrarse con la escena de la Inchausti en el último día del circo, sonriendo alegre al estar haciendo lo que gustaba. Y lo último, fue aquel primer beso entre Cielo y Nico, justo donde ella se encontraba ahora.

Cerró los ojos a la vez que una sonrisa se apoderaba de ella, y recargaba su cabeza en uno de los tirantes. Siempre serian sus ídolos del amor. Ellos siempre habían sabido que hacer y como llevar todo para lograr estar juntos y felices.

Quizá ahora le tocaba a ella disfrutar del amor de su vida. Acarició su panza, todavía sin crecer, con ternura y se paró.

- Vamos a casa, que papá debe estar preocupado – y se fue caminando. Lentamente, esperando que Luca no haya tenido un ataque de nervios al ver que no estaba. La verdad era que desde que se entero de su embarazo él se había vuelto muy sobreprotector. Rió ante ello, a la vez que negó resignada la cabeza.


	3. Un día aburrido

_**Título: **__Un día aburrido._

_**Tema: **__Taller._

_**Pedido: **__Estefanía Rinaldi._

_**Ronda: **__Número 1._

_**Palabras: **__157._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Advertencia: **__Ninguna._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi Ángeles no me pertenece sino a la genia y madre de una de las mejores actrices de Argentina, Cris Morena._

_**AN: **__Nota del autor, aquí puedes agregar y comentar todo lo que quieras antes de comenzar la historia._

**..**

Ese día, Tefi estaba aburrida.

Su hermana estaba muy ocupada con Thiago como para ir a pedirle que la acompañara a ir de shopping. Mel estaba muy ocupada con Amadito como para poder entretenerla un rato. Y si iba con algunos de los demás seguro terminarían en lo mismo de siempre: Ahora no puedo, tengo que trabajar.

Y fueron esos pensamientos los que la llevaron a su salvación: el taller de Lucas. Su novio trabajaba ahí casi toda la tarde, lugar en el que no le gustaba estar debido a los olores y ruidos fuertes.

Pero fue cuestión de verlo en ese instante, con la remera manchada en sudor y grasa, con la campera liviana atada a la cintura, sonriendo y hablando muy animado con Rama, que por primera vez no le importó terminar ahí con tal de estar con su negri.

Y en cuanto lo vio salir, miro en ambas direcciones, antes de salir tras él.


	4. Cumpleaños

_**Título: **__Cumpleaños._

_**Tema: **__Torta_

_**Pedido: **__Estefanía Rinaldi._

_**Ronda: **__Número 1._

_**Palabras: **__238._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Advertencia: **__Universo Alterno, ese capítulo no tiene mucho que ver con la serie._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi Ángeles no me pertenece sino a la genia y madre de una de las mejores actrices de Argentina, Cris Morena._

_**AN: **__¿Que decir?… ¡Que lo disfruten mucho, mucho! :D _

**..**

Siendo sincera consigo misma, ese, era el peor de los cumpleaños. Cumplía doce y no veía a nadie acercándosele para saludarla siquiera. El único había sido Thiago, que muy amablemente había llegado y le había dado un 'Feliz Cumple, Tefi'. Después nadie…

¿Y dónde se había metido su hermana? Mar se había desaparecido toda la mañana y parte de la tarde sin dar señales de vida y por más que no se lleven de las mejores maneras, quería estar con ella por más que se haya olvidado de su cumple.

- Hoy cumplo años – comentó al heladero, que le sonrió con gracia, la felicito y regalo el helado que había comprado o intentado hacerlo.

Se despidió alegre de aquel hombre que la conocía desde hacía años. Sus papás le habían mandado un mensaje saludándola. Ellos estaban en España de viaje. Y ese día sus 'amigas' la habían pasado por arriba todo el tiempo ¿Hoy estaban todos en su contra, no?

Llegó a su casa, y al entrar a la cocina, se encontró a Mar, su hermana, con un gorrito de cumpleaños, sola. Y arriba de la mesa, una torta, hecha por ella por el estado en el que estaba, con una vela en forma del número 12 encima.

- Feliz Cumpleaños Tero – dijo sonriente la petiza, a la vez que recibía el mejor de los abrazos que alguna vez su hermana le haya dado.


	5. Cuando se miente

_**Título: **__Cuando se miente._

_**Tema: **__Máscara._

_**Pedido: **__Estefanía Rinaldi._

_**Ronda: **__Número 1._

_**Palabras: **__417._

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Advertencia: **__Emmm… ¿Posibles escenas de mucho amor? xD_

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi Ángeles no me pertenece sino a la genia y madre de una de las mejores actrices de Argentina, Cris Morena._

_**AN: **__En fin, no me queda mucho que decir… Espero que lo disfruten, es lo más parecido a un lime que he hecho para FF :P_

**..**

Cuando se miente, uno normalmente al final cede.

Estefanía, en cambio, no lo hizo. Estefanía, se lo guardó todo.

A la vista de todos, ella era una distraída flaquita que no sabía muy bien donde estaba parada, que no sabía cómo hacer para que el amor de su vida le haga el caso que ella quería. Pero no, ella no era así, por que la Tefi que todos conocían, en realidad, era una máscara bien pegada.

Tefi era seria, callada, peleadora y en ocasiones divertida. Pero con el simple hecho de ser quien es, no le alcanzaba, necesitaba algo para que todos confíen, para que todos sepan que en ella se podía confiar al final de cuentas.

Fue cuando lo conoció, que no supo cómo hacer. Que no supo cómo seguir ocultando su faceta de nena seria, de nena fría. Fue cuando él llegó, que volvió a sufrir, que por primera vez volvió a sentir lo que no desde hacía un tiempo.

- ¿Qué me querías decir, Flaqui? – preguntó, cuando se le había acercado y ya tomado por la cintura, ella lo miro como hace mucho no miraba a nadie, con esa intensa y seria mirada que le dedicaba a los que le hicieron recordar ser humana alguna vez.

- Te amo.

Y fue al momento, cuando Luca la besó en los labios de forma sublime, que ella se colgó de su cuello para besarlo con más intensidad, a la vez que él la levantaba y por costumbre enredaba sus piernas a su cintura, pero esta vez, sería diferente. Porque después de unos segundos él se separó sin soltarla ni despegarla de su cuerpo y la miro con la misma intensidad con la que ella lo había hecho.

- Yo también te amo, Flaqui… - y con eso, ella supo que con su primera confesión, con ese 'te amo' de segundo antes, le había revelado lo que era en realidad, se había sacado la máscara que tanto había llevado, solamente frente a él.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez, con toda la pasión que alguna vez los dos tuvieron, con la desesperación de sentirse todavía más de lo que ya se habían sentido. Y el moreno en ese momento la condujo hasta su habitación, donde paso a besar su cuello y luego su cuerpo, donde la despojo de su ropa y por primera vez, le hizo el amor a su flaquita gritona que al final, de gritona no tenía nada más que apariencia…

Nada más que una máscara.


	6. La suerte

_**Título: **__La suerte._

_**Tema: **__Orfanato._

_**Pedido: **__Estefanía Rinaldi._

_**Ronda: **__Número 1._

_**Palabras: **__277._

_**Rating: **__K+_

_**Advertencia: **__Universo Alterno nuevamente._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Casi Ángeles no me pertenece sino a la genia y madre de una de las mejores actrices de Argentina, Cris Morena._

_**AN: **__Ya se, estoy subiendo todos los caps. de una, pero es que de verdad, si no lo termino ahora no lo voy a terminar nunca más… ¡Besos! Espero que les guste._

**..**

Vio entristecida y feliz a la vez como su última amiga partía del orfanato con su nueva familia. Ella tenía ocho años, y todavía no la habían adoptado. La suerte no estaba del lado de Tefi entonces… No lo estaba, solo le quedaba ser feliz por las amigas que por más que haya perdido se hayan ido con familias que de verdad las querían.

Pasó un año más rápido de lo normal, ese día no fue muy normal, llovía a cantaros y Tefi no estaba en el orfanato, no estaba en su camita siendo atendida por Rosa, su cuidadora tan buena. A ella un hombre desconocido le había dicho que la llevaría a dar una vuelta y tomarían un helado, nunca nadie se advirtió que ese hombre la abandonaría lejos de su casa y la dejaría a la deriva en la lluvia torrencial.

Fue cuando lloró, se hizo un ovillo acurrucada abajo del tobogán del parque y ahí se quedó con miedo de hasta olvidarse de cómo respirar.

Unos pasos corriendo frenaron justo a su lado, lo que la hizo mirar hacia arriba, encontrándose con unos ojos marrones mirándola curiosos. Era otra nena, de su edad, de nueve años, que tenía puesto un piloto amarillo.

- ¡Mami! ¡Vení! – Llamó apurada y la miro de nuevo – Me llamo Marianella Rinaldi ¿Vos cómo te llamar?

- Estefanía…

Justo la madre de Marianella llegó al lugar, sorprendida de encontrarse con ella.

Ese día Tefi nunca sospecho que se iría del orfanato de una vez por todas, nunca sospecho que esa nena que la encontró terminaría siendo no solo su hermana, sino también una de sus mejores amigas en la vida.

Tefi no supo que ese día, la suerte, si supo estar de su lado.


	7. Alturas

**Título:** _Alturas._

**Tema:** _Avión._

**Pedido:** _Estefanía 'Tefi' Rinaldi._

**Ronda:** _Uno._

**Palabras:** _Número de palabras del escrito._

**Rating:** _K._

**Advertencia:** _Situado después de la cuarta temporada, mientras los Teen Angels fueron de gira._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Casi Ángeles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la bella rubia, y madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena._

**AN:** _Sin comentarios esta vez u-u… Jajaja…. Yo estaría igual que Tefi xD._

**..**

Suspiraba y suspiraba.

Teo se le rió. Amadito observó a su papá, y le copio la acción. Melody miro con reproche al padre de su hijo antes de mirar nuevamente a su mejor amiga.

Estaba asustada.

No.

Estaba aterrada.

Miro por la ventana como los aviones despegaban. Iban tan alto ¿Cómo no se moriría una vez esté sentada en las butacas de viaje a España?

¡Seria un milagro!

Una mano en su hombro alentadora le hizo mirar hacía un lado. Mel la miraba dando ánimos a caminar a la plataforma. Hace quince minutos los habían llamado y ellos todavía no se movían. Lo único que le faltaba a la joven madre era que Amado se largara a llorar de aburrimiento o se le ensucie el pañal.

- Tefi, vamos – prácticamente la obligó, agarrándola del abrazo y comenzando a pasar por el pasillo. La llevaba de tito, por que la flaquita no tenía ni la más mínima intención de subirse a un avión. No le importaba que Sandra la esté esperando allá ansiada de verla.

Escuchó a Teo reírsele otra vez. Lo miro para comprobar que negaba en resigna.

¿Qué quería que hiciera?

- No Melchu, ahora no ¿Por qué no viajamos en…unos meses más?

Se removía inquieta en la butaca del avión, su amiga la miro incrédula.

- ¿Vos me estas hablando enserio? – No tardo mucho en darse cuenta que si - ¡No Tefi, ya abordamos, ahora nos aguantamos hasta llegar!

Suspiro y suspiro.

Teo de nuevo se le rió. Amadito se durmió y Melody se contagiaba de la risa del rubio.

Ella hizo un puchero. Odiaba tenerle miedo a las alturas.

Por lo menos no le había tocado del lado de la ventanilla.


	8. Perfecto

**Título:** _Perfecto._

**Tema:** _Vestido._

**Pedido:** _Estefanía 'Tefi' Rinaldi._

**Ronda:** _Uno._

**Palabras:** _106._

**Rating:** _K._

**Advertencia:** _Ninguna._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Casi Ángeles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la bella rubia, y madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena._

**AN:** _Sin comentarios esta vez u-u…_

**..**

- Perfecta – le había dicho a Caridad cuando le pregunto como tendría que quedar para el cumpleaños de Mar.

- Bueno, Terito, para mañana te traigo el vestido 'perfecto' – y le guiño el ojo con complicidad.

Salió de la habitación y Tefi volvió adentro para corroborar que todas las chicas ya tenían todo listo también.

Se preocupó. ¿Qué era el vestido perfecto para Cari?

Trago saliva. Esperaba que fuera un vestido bueno. Ella nunca hacía cosas feas, pero si pasadas de moda, a veces.

Ahora suspiro. Tenía que esperar, nada más.

Tal fue su sorpresa cuando al otro día Cari apareció con el vestido… Verdaderamente perfecto.


	9. Siempre ella

**Título:** _Siempre ella._

**Tema:** _Gitana._

**Pedido:** _Estefanía 'Tefi' Rinaldi._

**Ronda:** _Uno._

**Palabras:** _170._

**Rating:** _K._

**Advertencia:** _Situado en la tercera temporada, mientras Luca y Jazmín tenían 'algo'._

**DISCLAIMER:** _Casi Ángeles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la bella rubia, y madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena._

**AN:** _Odio la pareja que hacen Luca y Jaz, no me gusto como dejaron a Tefi ni a Tacho u.u_

**..**

Se secó las lágrimas mientras salía del cuarto de las chicas.

Era un tarado. Si, un tarado. Lo odiaba, pero sabía que no podía odiarlo.

La odiaba. A ella si podía odiarla.

Cruzo hasta la cocina, donde los vio desayunando juntos. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Más tarde, paso por la sala de estar, donde los vio en el sillón, muy juntos mirando la tele. En la otra puerta, Tacho, otro ofendido, se dio la vuelta y se fue al encontrarse con la escena. Ella hizo lo mismo.

Estaba sentada en el borde la pileta y escucho como alguien entraba. Era Tacho, que al verla se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro del chico que suspiro al ver tal acto.

- Siempre es ella ¿No? – pregunto al rubio, que la miro de soslayo y asintió.

- Gitana ¿Qué más?

- Siempre ella… - finalizó. Sintiendo como sus ojos picaban en busca de dejar salir lágrimas.

Gitana. A ella si podía odiarla.


	10. Lo mejor de mi vida

**Título:** _Lo mejor de mi vida._

**Tema:** _Laguna._

**Pedido:** _Estefanía 'Tefi' Rinaldi._

**Ronda:** _Uno._

**Palabras:** _416._

**Rating:** _K._

**Advertencia:** _Situada en el año 2020 ;)_

**DISCLAIMER:** _Casi Ángeles y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a la bella rubia, y madre de una de las mejores actrices, Cris Morena._

**AN:** _El último cap. Mil perdones a la poca elaboración pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a china -.-''… Espero que lo disfruten ;) Dejen Reviews ^^ _

**..**

Abrió un ojo con dificultad. Los rayos del sol la cegaban. Estiro un brazo hacía un lado, mientras que con el otro se tapaba la cara.

Sintió pasto a través de su mano extendida. Sonrió de medio lado al darse cuenta que al final se había quedado dormida en ese lugar.

Suspiro antes de sentarse. Sacudió la tierra y pasto de su pelo. Frente a ella. La Laguna parecía observarla en total calma.

Se acordó de por que había vuelto al lugar.

Ya llevaba cuatro años de casada. Todavía no creía que eso fuera verdad. No creía que haya pasado, y tampoco el hecho de la loca idea de no querer casarse nunca cuando fue más joven, por que la verdad era que estar con alguien como él todo el tiempo, saber que solamente era de él y viceversa, le alcanzaba.

Había llegado ahí para corroborar que todo lo que estaba viviendo no fue más que un muy buen sueño. Y no lo había sido, todo era real.

En este lugar. Frente a esta laguna. Ella le había propuesto casamiento a Luca, quien la había llevado a ese lugar para lo mismo. Donde después de reír por al menos treinta minutos acepto sin rodeos.

No había sido un sueño. Eso era bueno. Le parecía que el dolor por dar a luz no había sido cuento de su imaginación. Tanto el de la cesárea por los trillizos Pérez Alzamendi, como el parto por la nena de, ahora, dos años, que juraba estaba escuchando a sus espaldas.

Volteó para comprobarlo. Ahí estaba ella corriendo hasta su encuentro, Luca cerraba la camioneta para seguirle los pasos.

- ¡Ma! – canturreó la nena, castaña, morenita y de ojos oscuros como los suyos, llegando para abrazarla. Haberse desaparecido una noche no había sido buena idea.

- Te nos perdiste – confesó su esposo, sentándose a su lado, dejando un casto beso en sus labios, a la vez que sentaba en su regazo a su hija – Los chicos se quedaron con Cari – se refirió a los trillizos, ella asintió - ¿Vamos? ¿O no estuviste mucho todavía?

Carcajeó a la vez que se paraba y agarraba en brazos a la nena – Paloma ¿Me extrañaste?

- Si – asintió segura, cruzando los brazos con molestia. No le había parecido ningún chiste que mamá no haya vuelto a casa a la noche.

Se aferró al brazo de su esposo mientras caminaban al vehículo.

Esa, sin duda, era la mejor parte de su vida. Lo mejor de su vida.


End file.
